


Please Help Me!

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was just about to finish his work for the day when he was told that he had another patient.  Much to his surprise he found Mycroft's right hand woman Anthea. She asked him for his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Help Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP#21 - Have a character help someone else who would normally be distanced from that character by some social or economic factor: race: religion: country of origin/allegiance: vegetarianism .....
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply and this is being written for fun.

John had just finished seeing his last patient. He was writing up the patient's file when one of the clinics receptionists knocked on the door. 

Opening it, Amelie stuck her head round it and peered in to the room. "I'm really sorry but there's someone in treatment room 1. She insisted that she saw you."

John sighed. "Okay, I'm coming!"

John walked in to the room and was surprised by who he saw. Anthea was sitting on the gurney with her hand clasped against her side. What also surprised him was the fact that she wasn't attached to her blackberry.

"I'm sorry Dr Watson. I need your help." She winced in pain as she spoke.

"That's okay Anthea. I will need you to take your jacket and top off." She gave him a funny look. "Look if you want me to help you I have to get to the wound. Also given that job that you do and the person that I know you work for, I have no doubt that you are carrying a weapon of some kind. I don't really care if I see it unless you are planning on using it on me."

She smiled at this. "No doctor. I have no intention of hurting you. It's more than my job and my life are worth." She did as John asked as she spoke.

"Really?" John said, as he went in to the cupboards to get out the supplies his might need.

"Oh yes. Sherlock wouldn't be happy at all. However he's not the one that I would be scared of." John grinned as got everything ready. "My boss is more than happy about your presence and the affect you are having on his little brother. The last thing he would want would be for you to be incapacitated, especially if that was caused by me."

John laughed as he pulled on his rubber gloves. He watched as she finished taking of her shirt as he had asked. There was a livid red scar on her side. John leaned over her and examined the wound. 

"You're lucky. It's not too deep. I can stitch that here. I can't guarantee that you wont get a scar though." Getting a sterile wipe he set about cleaning the wound before suturing it. "I'm going to need to give you a local anesthetic."

"That's fine. You can go ahead." She schooled her features as he injected her around the wound.

John gave the wound a little press to check if the injection had worked. After Anthea had given him the nod he set about his work. After he'd done his last stitch he stood back and looked at this work. He put a dressing over it and secured it. 

"I need you to take it easy for the next few days. You need to change your dressing every day. If there are any problems you are to contact me. Also I want you to rest up and don't do too much as I don't want you to do anything that might risk ripping the stitches."

She looked at him and shook her head. "I have to go in to work as Mycroft needs me. Besides I have to get some information to him. It's really important."

"And as your attending physician it's important to me that you do what you need to get yourself better." As he spoke, he pulled out his phone and looked for a certain number.

Anthea watched as he left the room for a moment. John was on the phone to Mycroft. He was under no doubt that he was the only one who could get her to do the sensible thing

Walking in he handed the phone to her, "It's your boss."

After a short, heated conversation she handed the phone back to him. "All right you win. I'm to stay here till my boss comes with a car to take me home."

John grinned at her. "I knew that would work. I can find you a top to put on if you like."

"No that's okay. I'll just put the jacket on for now. After all I'll be going straight home." She gave him a pointed look." I'm intrigued as to why you didn't ask what happened."

John finished putting together some dressings and tape and turned to face her as she continued to get dressed. "I know who you work for. I also know what I think he does cause there is no way he's just some bloody minor government official. So there are some things I think I'd be better of not knowing."

Anthea looked at him smiled. She knew how right he was, but she wasn't telling him that.


End file.
